The present invention relates to straps used to hold down cargo on trucks or trailers, and in particular to a cranking apparatus for winding straps or cords after use.
Straps are commonly used to hold cargo in place on trucks, trailers, and for cargo holding in general. The straps are various widths from one inch to six inches and various lengths. Often, upon unloading cargo, users are faced by long lengths of the straps which may be exposed to dirt, mud, snow, water, and the like, and require coiling for storage. No tools are available for easy coiling of the straps.
Further, because known straps come in various widths, know strap winders often produce loose coils or fail to produce a single coil. Tangled straps may result requiring time to prepare the straps for later use.